1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a fastening element for adjustable fastening of a sheet to a frame element, a wall element with a frame bar, a sheet and one or several fastening elements. Fastening elements and wall elements of these kinds are used for example for shop fronts and in furniture manufacture.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the fastening of sheets, particularly glass sheets, to frame bars, which may for example be in the form of metal sections, difficulties frequently occur because the sheets are inaccurately cut. If they are simply inserted to the full depth into a receiving groove, for example in a top frame bar, and then puttied, the side edges of adjoining sheets often do not fit one another or difficulties occur in the fitting of the sheets into a bottom frame bar.